The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions
In a conventional on-demand service, software and performance debugging may be performed in a conventional manner. In test automation software is used to control the execution of tests, the comparison of actual outcomes to predicted outcomes, the setting up of test preconditions, and other test control and test reporting functions. Commonly, test automation involves automating a manual process already in place that uses a formalized testing process. Test automation tools with graphical user interfaces (GUI) assist programmers to quickly create applications that have dramatically improved programmer productivity, as well as decreasing the pressure on testers, who are often perceived as bottlenecks to the delivery of software products. Testers are consistently asked to test more and more programming code in less and less time. Test automation is one way to keep up with the increasing amounts of programming code that requires testing, as manual testing is time consuming. Traditionally, as different versions of software are released, the new features need to be tested manually. However, test automation tools with GUI features reduce the test time, as well as the cost associated with new software releases. Unfortunately, software and performance debugging in an on-demand service may at times be cumbersome.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide better techniques for performance debugging in on-demand systems.